toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
After Toontown Halloween Special
Hi! King here. Sense Halloween is coming up I have decided to make a special for it! Now i know i still have to work on the Valentines Day onestill, which i still will, I have 6 days to finish this one. I'm putting the After Toontown characters into this one along with some characters from all of my fanfictions. Well, enjoy this, most likely to be finished this time, Halloween special! Chapter 1 The Haunted... Estate? King woke up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Standing up he grabbed his swords and sheathed them. He walked outside and noticed that his estate looked competely different. The pond was black and the shadows orange, there was a witch flying around on a broomstick with a sign attached to it saying, "Happy Halloween!" The area where toons could sell the flowers they had gardened was now a grave yard, the doodles were now ghosts, and the houses and trees had decorations all over them. King smiled and pulled out his portable hole. He had agreed to meet everyone in Toontown Central and go around and do the Trick Or Treating. He threw his portable hole on the ground and jumped through. He arrived in Toontown Central where Slash, Cheetah, Jazzy, May, Nightshade, and Summer were waiting. "Hi." Cheetah said walking over to King for a hug. King hugged Cheetah and said, "Are we just waiting for the others?" Cheetah nodded. "Then we'll go!" Cheetah said happily. The ground suddenly started shaking. "What the? This isn't supposed to be happening!" King yelled as he fell over. When the shaking stopped, everyone stood up. There was a new tunnel, where the entrance to Goofy's Speedway was supposed to be. King walked over to it. "Haunted Hallway?" He asked, looking up at the name of the street. King looked behind himself and said, "I want to explore this street. It may be something important." Slash nodded and the rest of the group walked forward. The street was different. The buildings were all cog buildings and the street was paved with orange, purple, and black alternating tiles. King looked down the street. The street was small. Just a small walk forward and you would reach the end of the street. There was an odd brown, wooden mansion in the distance. The cogs were all there, Level 12 2.0 Bloodsuckers. King walked forward and walked around the cogs on the street until he got to the mansion. The others met him there. There was an old pig toon. "You there." The pig said. "I haven't seen any young toons come around these parts in ages. Are you here to venture into the mansion? Be warned, there are ghosts in there. Anyone that you have previously fought could appear there." The group's eyes widened. ''Anyone?!? ''King and Slash thought at the same time. "Sure, I'll head in." King said. The rest of the group shrugged and went in after him. Chapter 2 An Old, Rickety, Mansion All of the toons slowly walked inside. The door slammed shut behind them and there was no light. "Fire!" Colonel said. The room lit up under the fireball in Colonel's hand. The toons walked slowly until they all came upon a door. The door swung open and a voice whispered, "Upon entering this room you will face a long lost opponent...." Everyone walked in. King found himself in the bunker. "Just what I expected...." King mumbled. A fake Cheetah, Jazzy, and King Fritz stood behind King. It was a smaller group then when King first had fought the Chaiman, but King was more powerful now. King ran forward and sliced. Slash awoke and found himself in a dark room of The Games. A toon stood, towering over him. "Demise...." Slash said. The rest of the group of toons there were fake. Slash went monster mode. King was punched and rocketed back into a wall. Standing he let out a long, loud yell, and went Monster Mode. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey Category:Holiday Fanfictions